Switched
by EllieMay Duncan
Summary: Hermione grew up knowing something didn't feel right when she had an accident she found out the truth but who are her real parents and why did it always hurt more when Pansy picked on her. Finding out who you are and learning to love someone you hated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own harry potter as much as i'd like to say i wrote it so i could have lots of money *sigh*

The maternity ward of the Alaskan medical facility was filled with the screams of two women at the same time for such a small hospital this was an unusual occurrence and was causing the short staffed ward a lot of headaches especially with the more vocal of the two; Alexis Parkinson.

Unfortunately Alexis and her husband Damon Parkinson were holidaying in Alaska so that Damon could enjoy some time on the slopes while Alexis relaxed in the hotel spa when Alexis went into early labour this meant the pure-blooded couple were unable to apparate back to London and St Mungos meaning that their precious bundles would be born in a muggle hospital. Twins were unusual in the magical world and the couple were prepared to have complications with both or one of the twins' magic, only the Weasleys had produced two magically competent twins. The norm was that one of the children would be a squib or that the magic of both children would be very week. The Parkinsons had already found a good children home for one or both of the children if this was the case. For this reason they'd silently agreed that they were better in a muggle hospital, they would never have to deal with the shame of having squibs if they told their friends that the stupid muggles had killed their children. Alexis was screaming demands at the hospital staff that kept leaving the room to deal with the other couple having a child.

"I am the more important patient you come treat me only or I'll make sure you never have children"

The midwife did not take kindly to this as she was trying for her own children and with a huff left the room to deal with her new favourite patient Mrs Granger.

Mr and Mrs Granger were in a similar situation to the Parkinsons they were over in Alaska for a conference when Mrs Granger went into labour, however Mrs Granger was having a lot more complications that Alexis with the umbilical cord wrapped around her daughters neck. The staff was preparing her for an emergency c section.

"We can't split the staff between a C-section and normal delivery we only have one midwife we should just take both them in for C-sections there are added complications with twins anyway" One of the staff instructed.

"Ok, I agree go prep the room we will need two sets of equipment and a divider to prevent any cross contamination get me three incubators prepared." Replied the midwife, at this point she was exhausted and stressed from dealing with the stroppy Alexis Parkinson who didn't know how lucky she was.

An hour later three healthy girls were born all with dark eyes and dark brown hair they were all placed in incubators and taken to the tiny neo-natal unit within the ward, unfortunately with all the commotions of two labours the staff who had only ever had to deal with one labour a week on average had not labelled the babies.

The midwife stood in front of the three cribs with a decision to make she had two daughters who belonged to the Parkinsons and one that belonged with the Grangers yet they all looked so similar. She had sent the rest of the exhausted staff home as all that was left to do was give the babies to their parents and start sorting out discharge preparations as the hospital didn't have the facilities to cope with the aftercare. She didn't know what to do should she admit to the Parkinsons there had been a problem or keep quiet and hope she gave each couple the right baby. She was scared of the Parkinsons there was something about the way they looked at her that told her they were dangerous. Damon had this horrible tattoo on his arm which looked so similar to a flare she'd seen in the sky a couple of months ago. Sarah Lewis was scared. She didn't get scared very often so she did what she thought was right – for herself. She picked two of the girls at random and went to the Parkinsons.

"Mr and Mrs Parkinson I'd like to present your daughters" she smiled nervously paced each parent a sleeping baby and left the room to go deliver the other baby to hopefully her biological parents.

"Hello Pansy" Mrs Parkinson said to the little girl in her arms, she had her old nose and instantly felt sorry for the little thing but instantly thought that it could be fixed at 16. Although there was no love between herself and her husband she couldn't help but feel drawn to her daughter in her arms and knew she would love her daughter no matter what. She prayed that she had magic her husband stood stone faced in front of her as usual and cast a small charm on the girl. She glowed and Alexis breathed out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She was magical it wasn't very strong but as a pureblood it was enough.

"And the other..." she could already tell from his face that the test was negative. "Pass her here then I would like to name her and say goodbye"

Damon handed over their second child and took Pansy she was sure she must have been mistaken for a second but she could have sworn she saw him smile.

"Hello Rose" Alexis felt no regret when holding this child it must have been that she was not magical that she felt no attachment to the child in her arms. "Ok let us get ready to go"

Mr and Mrs Granger were cooing over the little girl they had in their arms. Jane and George Granger were always worried they'd never be able to have children and felt truly blessed to be holding this little girl now. Sarah Lewis smiled at the scene and left them in private.

"Hello Hermione Jane Granger" Jane said to her little girl something didn't feel quite right when holding her in her arms but she put this down to being exhausted and passed the little girl to George to get some father daughter bonding.

Sarah went back into the Parkinsons room to check everything was ok and was startled when she saw Mr Parkinson just pop away with one baby in his arms. Alexis saw Sarah and quickly pulled out a wooden stick. After that everything went black for Sarah Lewis. The next thing she was doing was sending home two sets of parents with their one daughter each wondering why she didn't remember delivery their babies.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't have any ownership over Harry Potter Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Looking for someone to act as a beta hopefully have a bad feeling that the story will run away from me so need all the help I can get.

* * *

All Hermione could feel was pain. When adrenaline had been running though her system throughout the fight in the department of mysteries she was fine but now that it was over and all the injuries could be taken in she was in so much pain, she couldn't remember being in this much pain the only thing that came close was when she fell down the stairs at the beginning of the summer and ended up in the hospital for two weeks, her parents had been looking at her weirdly since then as if she was going to break.

Speaking of her parents she could faintly hear them talking with Madame Pomfrey,

"Is she going to be ok" her mother asked. Hermione could hear the pain in her voice.

"She's lost a lot of blood and unfortunately I'm out of blood replenishing potions she needs a blood transfusion as you muggles call it, do either of you know if you're a match?"

Hermione didn't know what she expected but the silence that followed concerned her more than anything could have at the department of mysteries something was seriously wrong her parents were never lost for words. Hermione didn't have any more time to consider the possibilities as the nurse came into the room and dosed her up on a sleeping draught allowing Hermione to drift off with no more pain.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey was in shock it doesn't take much to shock her these days she'd been treating Severus for years after death eater meetings. Next to Severus her most reoccurring patient was Hermione and at the rate Hermione was coming to see her she would beat Severus' school record having been a frequent visitor with all his encounters with the bullying Marauders.

"Neither of us are a match for Hermione, we found out over the summer that she cannot be our biological daughter and she almost ... died because of it" with that Mrs Granger burst into tears. Madame Pomfrey was aware of the accident that Hermione was in over the summer as she was called by Dumbledore after the muggle hospital could no longer treat her. However she was not informed of the reason why the muggle hospital couldn't save her. Hermione had lost so much blood and the hospital had discovered she had a very rare blood type, Madame Pomfrey just assumed that they couldn't take enough blood from the parents to cover the loss not that they weren't matches at all, thankfully that day Severus had just refilled the stocks of blood replenishing potion or Hermione would have been lost then.

"Do you know who her parents are?" the nurse asked cautiously she was ill prepared to deal with situation and was positive Albus knew something, she made a mental note to deal with him later.

"We contacted the hospital where Hermione was born, the one nurse remaining there remembers there being another baby born at the same time however she said all the records are gone it's as if they never existed, it hurts as they have our biological child even though we would never give up Hermione now we would still like to know her." Mr Granger spoke as Mrs Granger was unable to stop crying.

"I've given Hermione a sleeping draught and placed a medical stasis spell to prevent her condition worsening but I'm afraid I'm going to need your permission to do a family tree analysis on her. You need to realise that if the family is found and is a magical one which is a high likelihood considering Hermione's talents that you would have to give Hermione to her biological parents." Madame Pomfrey had been dealing with the Grangers a long time and knew this was a difficult choice as they had been raising Hermione as their daughter for nearly fifteen years, but she knew that they would put Hermione's health before their own happiness every time and would therefore take the risk of losing her.

Mr Granger nodded his permission and Mrs Granger broke down more.

"I'll be back shortly I'll allow you to sit with Hermione until I return." As she left towards the floo she took once brief look at the family that was going to be torn apart by the truth and hoped that Hermione would be strong enough to cope with the fallout. She stepped into the floo and shouted "Dumbledore's office!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - not my characters unfortunately but hope i do them justice

* * *

"Ah Poppy I do hope our patients are faring well and this is a pleasant visit" Dumbledore said as Madame Pomfrey stepped through the floo. Poppy had an uneasy feeling she knew he knew about what she was about to say and that thought disturbed her.

"Please tell me you've only just found out about the situation with the Grangers" as soon as the words leave her mouth his pleasant manner dropped.

"I think it's best you take a seat Poppy." Poppy sat down reluctantly.

"I've known Hermione's true lineage since she was eleven years old and I went to deliver her Hogwarts letter personally. The name on the letter was a blank first name with the last name of Parkinson." At this name Poppy let out a shocked gasp.

"Who else is aware of this Albus?"

"Only yourself and I at this point in time but I fear now is the time to reveal all. As soon as I met Hermione I knew that she was better in the care of these muggles rather than with the Parkinsons especially with Damon's death eater ties." Dumbledore spoke as if it was his decision to make and suddenly Poppy felt extremely sick.

"What gave you the right Albus to deny Hermione her heritage and to allow the Grangers to raise a child that wasn't theirs imagine how heartbroken they have been having only discovered this a little under a year ago. And what of Pansy, I find it hard to believe that she is the child of the Grangers if so I truly feel sorry for the couple and beg that this doesn't come out." Dumbledore raised a hand to stop the nurse's rant.

"I have looked into the situation and it appears that Pansy and Hermione are twins. I visited the medical facility where both children were born it appears the midwife was obliviated however I managed to recover some of her memories she didn't intentionally do it but due to a mix up three children were born that day two to the Parkinsons and one to the Grangers. The midwife saw Mr Parkinson leave with one of the babies it can only assumed that upon discovering that this additional child was not magical they discarded it."

Poppy was in tears by this point she couldn't imagine how hard it was going to be for Hermione and Pansy let alone what has happened to the biological daughter of the Grangers. "Do you know what happened to the Grangers child?"

At this Dumbledore's face became pained she knew what he was going to say before he said it, "I'm afraid the child known as Rose died at the age of six from what I gathered she had a heart defect."

This was too much for Poppy to bear and she burst out in huge sobs, once she had calmed down she spoke with such clarity that Dumbledore was shocked that it reminded him why she was one of his most valued members of staff she could always think with logic in a crazed situation, "we cannot let this secret out Albus the Grangers would lose everything and Hermione would be in danger imagine if he who must not be named found out that the Parkinsons had a daughter so close to Harry it would be disastrous. We need the help of the faculty to keep this hidden I believe they should know we'll need Severus to find a cure to Hermione as well she will not last the night if she doesn't receive some blood soon."

"Of course Poppy I'll just call him" Albus stepped over to the floo and floo called Severus.

After relaying all the information to a stunned Severus, Poppy returned with him to the infirmary whilst Dumbledore called a staff meeting to inform the rest of the faculty. Poppy was concerned about Severus' reaction he had a calculating look that she knew all too well.

"What are you thinking Severus?" Poppy had learnt to be blunt with the man she still looked at like he was the same fifteen year old boy she was treating for a broken nose for the twelfth time.

"I am concerned about a student's welfare Poppy" Poppy knew he was concealing something but decided to let the issue drop as they stepped back into the infirmary.

The Grangers were still holding a vigil by Hermione's bedside. "Have you done the family tree test?" Mr Granger asked worriedly.

"Please come to my office Mr and Mrs Granger there are some things you need to know" The nurse responded sadly. Mr and Mrs Granger got up from Hermione's bedside gave her a kiss on the forehead and left towards the nurse's office.

Severus walked over to Hermione's bedside and looked at her; he could not believe this was Pansy's twin sister. Hermione was his favourite student although he would never admit it to anyone, she had such a kind heart and was a very powerful witch if he were in a different position he would have offered her one to one tuition like he did for his snakes with the highest potential such as Draco. With the thought of Draco he realised that this secret was one he couldn't keep. Draco was in a marriage contract with the Parkinsons one that stated that the Malfoy heir had to marry a Parkinson by his seventeenth birthday he smiled at the wording of the contract and wondered if the Parkinsons had hoped for more children after Pansy or secretly held out hope for the return of their other daughter. His godson was very precious to him as he considered him the closest he was going to be to having his own child and knew from their conversations that he didn't want to marry Pansy. He couldn't blame Draco for this, Pansy's magic was very weak only a little stronger than Crabbe and Goyle, now knowing the full details of her birth it wasn't surprising; twins were usually very unbalanced in power and Hermione had the potential to be stronger than Dumbledore in power very soon, he had spotted her doing wandless non-verbal magic when she was in the library. Severus was also painfully aware that Draco had been in love with Hermione since the Yule ball after he found him throwing curses at a replica of Krum; he had startled the boy and received the hex himself. Severus let out a small smile he would find a way to make this situation work.

He saw Hermione twitch and decided it best to treat her to prevent his godsons future wife anymore pain.

What Severus didn't realise was that Hermione had been awake a while and had heard snippets of conversation between her parents a couple of words had made her very confused such as 'blood', 'Alaska' 'our baby' but none of that made any sense until she heard the last words of her father 'family tree test'. Why would her parents need one of them? Then it suddenly clicked they were not her parents, out of shock she wanted to jump up and scream but due to the spell Madame Pomfrey had placed on her all that happened was she twitched.

* * *

Right I think thats enough updates for one day hope you like this story so far and please review ideas are very welcome. also I NEED A BETA! if you're interested send me a message you don't need any experience


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews alerts and favourite adds really appreciate it. Love all the feedback I get still looking for a beta so again if anyone is interested especailly need someone for if i completely lose the plot. Hope you like the new chapter will try to update soon but ill at the moment so might be a bit slow

EllieMay x

* * *

Severus returned to his quarters after hours treating Hermione, as a safety net he had insisted on blood samples from all of his Slytherins so that if they were ever accused of a crime he could test them immediately. For this reason he was able to take a sample of Pansy's blood and replicate it giving Hermione back her colour, he had grown concerned at one point that he would be unable to save her due to how pale she had looked.

Any thoughts of the night left his mind quickly when he came upon the form of Draco Malfoy sat outside of his private chambers. The boy had fallen asleep with what looked like tear stains down his face and a letter no doubt from his mother clutched in his hand. It was then that Severus realised the all too real fall out of the night. Lucius Malfoy was currently on his way to Azkaban having been caught in the department of mysteries. Although to the public the Malfoys appeared as cold and heartless as any pureblood family; Severus knew this wasn't true. They would quite bluntly die for each other.

Severus shook the boy in order to wake him

"Sorry Godfather didn't realise how tired I was." It was in these moments that Severus still looked upon Draco as a boy rather than the man he would like everyone to believe he had become.

"It is alright Draco I understand what you have gone through tonight come through" This gentle side of Severus was only reserved for Draco, who in turn had enough sense to never tell a soul how much of a soft touch his godfather was. Severus proceeded to the kitchen in order to make Draco a drink while Draco walked over to what was his chair in Severus' chambers.

"How is she?"

Severus didn't need to know to whom Draco was referring and felt immediately vindicated in his plans to secure Hermione as his godson's bride.

"Miss Granger will live" he heard Draco release the breath he was holding then continued "however, she will have a long recovery and there were some unforeseen complications with her treatment." Draco raised his eyebrows always inquisitive; just like Hermione, "but first what has your mother written?"

"She told me that father was on his way to Azkaban but not to worry as plans were in place should an incident such as this arise. He will probably spend a week there then be released on house arrest, however the whole ordeal has made my parents concerned about the future of the family, they...they..." Draco was struggling and Severus immediately knew that this is what had him so upset, "how can they ask me to do this godfather? Trap myself into a life and be unhappy until the day I die while I watch her putting herself in danger for pothead and weasel and probably have to watch her die at the hands of my father" at this Draco broke down. In all their encounters together Severus had only seen Draco cry once and that was the day when he'd confessed his feelings to him about Hermione.

"So they want you to marry now?"

"Within the year they have even already contacted the Parkinsons, as we will be under seventeen both sets of parents need to give consent to the union."

"There is something you need to know Draco, something that will make you very happy, I think it best if I show you tonight's events." Severus walked to his room and returned with a portable pensive a Christmas gift from Draco last year. Severus withdrew three strands of memory. "Shall we?" He asked his godson and leaned over the pensive.

The first memory Severus showed him was how he treat Hermione, Draco clearly saw the labelled bottle of Pansy's blood and was instantly curious, 'why would Hermione need Pansy's blood' 'why couldn't Snape use her parents blood'. The second memory that was shown was the conversation with Dumbledore discussing that Hermione wasn't muggleborn at all. The information had Draco's head spinning. His first thought was that Pansy was going to kill him for being in love with her twin sister. Then he had another thought, "Godfather if this is true I still do not see how it could possibly help me yes she is pureblood but I'm engaged to Pansy,"

"Ah one more memory to see then all will be explained"

The third memory was strange at first all he could hear were two screaming infants. "Ah Severus you have arrived we need a third party to officiate the contract" A much younger Lucius Malfoy greeted his friend. Severus looked at the contract with Draco looking over his shoulder he then saw the wording of the contract and a large grin spread over his face, this was perfect. They were then sucked out the memory and the room re-materialised for them.

"But Godfather we have very little time please tell me you have a plan."

"When do I not have a plan Draco?" both men exchanged their own private smirks and began their plans the early sombre nature of the evening completely forgotten


	5. Chapter 5

Decided to post the chapter but still waiting for my beta to edit so it might change. Hope you like it

* * *

In the days following Hermione's release from the infirmary the only places she would be found were in the library and occasionally when she remembered to eat, at the dinner table. No one would believe this to be unusual behaviour for the young Gryffindor; she was such a frequent visitor to the library over her schooling that Madame Pince had introduced her to a secret room at the back of the library which was like a mini room of requirement. It allowed Hermione to sleep in the library if she lost track of time and couldn't get back before curfew. Hermione had only used it twice in the past that is what had Madame Pince confused she had spent four days there so far refusing to go back to the dormitories until she had solved whatever it is she was working on.

"Hermione I have never seen you this invested in a project before, is there anything I can do to help dear." Irma Pince was very open about who her favourite students were and Hermione was top of that list so to see Hermione working so tirelessly was upsetting she had never seen Hermione looking this exhausted there were dark circles under her eyes and she could see on her hands dozens of paper cuts from crazed flipping of pages. Considering what Hermione had just gone through at the Department of Mysteries she was very worried about the girl and made a mental note to speak to Severus about it later as he was the only other adult at Hogwarts that she had any regular contact with.

"Yes. Madame Pince, I'm looking for information on the family tree test, its part of a project I'm doing for Ron he's paranoid about how closely he is related to the Malfoys." Any other staff member would have at this point heard warning bells going off about this as they were informed by Dumbledore about Hermione's heritage, however, Irma Pince was no considered faulty so when Dumbledore had called the meeting she was not present she smiled kindly at the girl whose love of books she compared to her own and pointed her in the right direction.

Hermione felt guilty for lying to Madame Pince about why she was looking for the test but she didn't know who she could trust. Upon returning to full health Hermione asked the nurse what test was needed to be done and told a small lie that the only word she had heard was test. Madame Pomfrey's initial reaction was to turn ashen until Hermione said she only heard the word test. She saw the nurse relax at that and reassure her it was normal procedure. Hermione knew she was being lied to she just had to find out why and she knew it had something to do with this test.

Hermione found the book shortly after being given the reference number from Madam Pince no wonder she was having such difficulty finding it, it was in an obscure section of the library governing pureblood family law. Hermione was shocked at what she read.

'_The family tree test is a form of paternity test; its results are one hundred percent effective. The potion is very simple to make and is only functional for purebloods. The main reason for using this test is that in many of the arranged marriages a faithful wife can never be guaranteed, therefore the test was written into pureblood law in 1623 in order to ensure the quality of the bloodlines, the test was not required by law after the pureblood Reform Act 1903 which protected the individuals involved in an arranged marriage from suspicion only using the test when there was significant doubt on paternity. In order to conduct the test all that is required is four drops of potion combined with two drops of the subject's blood onto a piece of parchment a detailed family tree will then emerge going back four generations. For the ingredients and method to brew the potion please turn to page 229'_

Hermione quickly read the ingredients everything on the list she had in a small potions kit that she'd received as a present from her parents with the help of the Weasleys of course as her parents would never have been able to get hold of a potions kit. It would only take thirty minutes to complete the potion. The fact that they had considered doing this test confirmed Hermione's fears already; her parents were not her biological parents. It also confirmed that she must be a pureblood. The next logical train of thought was did she really want to know, the majority of purebloods she knew excluding the Weasleys of course were death eaters. She loved her parents there was no way that she would ever want to leave them but she wanted to know where she came from. All these thoughts were running through her mind as she walked back to Gryffindor tower she was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't focus on where she was walking suddenly Hermione found herself on the floor.

"OH look at the stupid mudblood Drakie! Exactly where she should be, sitting at our feet." Pansy Parkinson stood glaring at Hermione and it hurt so much, she had always wondered out of all the Slytherins how was it that 'pug nosed' Pansy Parkinson could upset her with that term more than any other. Before Hermione could think about that further she looked at Draco Malfoy, Pansy's boyfriend, looking into his eyes there was something there that confused Hermione and suddenly they were staring at each other as though they had never seen each other before. Pansy suddenly noticing the silent exchange decided to get Draco away from the mudblood, "come on Drakie we have wedding plans to make" She giggled and started walking but Draco didn't follow

"I've told you already Pans we're not getting married now go back to the dungeons I remember Snape saying that he needed to talk to you something about your blood sample." Hermione's head snapped up at this, the way that Draco was looking at her and talking to Pansy about blood brought her mind back to the family tree test. Did Draco know something? Pansy let out a shriek and stormed off down the corridor knowing not to argue back with Draco especially not in a corridor. "I'm sorry Hermione are you ok?" and pulled her up.

"Yes fine thanks Mal..." before she could complete her sentence he was gone. As she saw him disappear round a corner she suddenly realised. "Did he just call me Hermione?" Hermione believed she must have imagined it so picked up her book and walked back to Gryffindor tower this time deciding to make sure she concentrated on where she was walking.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated, life got in the way a bit and then I lost all my documents on my laptops. I'm now on a mission to get this finished, I've got so many ideas and hope I can get them all down. If anyone is interested in being a BETA let me know please.

Harry and Ron were really worried about Hermione she had now successfully avoided them for a week. The crafty witch had taken the Marauder's map in order to make sure the boys couldn't find her, after five years of friendship they knew better than to seek her out when she had gone to such lengths. The boys had a small glimmer of hope that their friend was back when she walked into the common room yesterday but that quickly evaporated when she dashed out the room ten minutes later carrying a rather heavy bag.

Hermione was on a mission after gathering up everything she would need to complete the potion she made her way to the room of requirement, she did feel slightly guilty when her mind caught up with her and realised that she'd completely ignored Ron and Harry but she carried on and made a promise with herself to make it up to them later.

'I need somewhere to work' was the thought on her head walking in front of the wall that suddenly became a door. The room must have sensed she would also need somewhere to gather her thoughts as there was a small library and a comfy sofa with an already lit fire. Hermione decided to get to work right away she couldn't wait any longer.

Hermione followed the instructions exactly surprising herself about how calm she was throughout all of this. As soon as the potion was ready she pricked her finger and dropped the necessary amounts of potion and blood onto the parchment. Hermione grumbled a bit at the parchment it seems like it enjoyed revealing the tree slowly as part of suspense, slowly ink started to form at the bottom of the page. The first surprise was that she herself had no first name the next surprise was her last name, followed by her sister then her parents, the tree continued to fill itself in but Hermione stopped looking. Her head was spinning how could she have been lied to for so long, who knew. The obvious person who knew was Dumbledore; she knew that the letters that were sent out were written at birth meaning that her birth name would have been on the letter. She was so angry, she had been bullied her whole school life and he knew how much she hurt every time she was called a Mudblood. The next thought was why? Why keep Pansy and not her, did they only want one child. Hermione didn't realise how out of control her emotions were until she realised that all the objects in the room were floating in a circle around her getting faster and faster the more her thoughts raced. Hermione let out a deep breathe to calm herself down and everything floated back to its original positions on the ground. Who could she go to, not Dumbledore obviously and by extension her head of house was out of the question, Hermione was one of the few people who knew they were married having accidentally walked into Minerva's room without knocking; she had considered her as a second mother and was told she was welcome anytime. Unfortunately for Hermione that image had haunted her mind ever since third year. Suddenly she remembered when she bumped into Draco yesterday; he had mentioned something about Pansy's blood. With that in mind Hermione grabbed the parchment and headed towards the dungeon.

Draco and Severus were busy trying to come up with a plan were Hermione wouldn't get hurt, they had argued so much over the last few days. Draco was desperate to have Hermione know straight away especially with how much Pansy was trying to cling on to him, he often found it amusing that there were rumours he was a Slytherin sex god when all he had done so far was kiss someone as part of a game in the common room last year. Last night had been the final straw for the young Malfoy after he had returned to his bedroom after bumping into Hermione in the corridor he'd found Pansy naked in his bed. He'd felt sick and ran straight out the room with Pansy furious shrieks following him, he'd managed to disillusion himself and make it to his godfathers chambers using the password he was given since second year.

"Patience Draco, if we don't go about this in the right way Hermione will end up resenting you and you will still have to marry Pansy." Severus stated trying to calm the boy

"PATIENCE!" Draco screamed "do you realise what she did last night if someone would have walked in at that exact moment do you know that I would have been forced to marry her so that her families' reputation would not be soured!"

"I think we should contact the Parkinsons', the need to know about Hermione" An exasperated Severus suggested.

"That would be as good as handing Hermione over to him! I can't risk her, I would rather marry Pansy than see her hurt, I can't ... I … I" at that point Draco broke down

"Why have you never told her your feelings Draco, I understand your concerns Draco she could well be the key to this war, I do not want her at his disposal either but you can't seriously want to marry Pansy" Severus said trying to console the boy.

"There is no way I would stand a chance, I've been mean to her for years, there's no way she would accept me, maybe its best she doesn't find out"

"I think it's too late for that Draco, I should have realised how good our little lion is at breaking wards" with that Severus indicated to Draco to look behind him to where Hermione stood with tears running down her face a crumpled piece of parchment in her hands and a look in her eyes that gave Draco hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Just because I felt guilty about not updating in so long, here's another one

Hermione had made her way to the dungeons in a trance. When she arrived she found the door locked and detected a silencing charm. Hermione reasoned with herself that she was justified lifting the charm as she should check that the teacher was in there, besides after five years of being friends with Ron and Harry she was getting used to rule breaking. She quite easily lifted the spell and was gobsmacked at what she heard, Snape was in there talking to Malfoy of all people and from what she could gather it was about her and being a Parkinson, the next thing she heard was the most startling though.

"That would be as good as handing Hermione over to him! I can't risk her, I would rather marry Pansy than see her hurt, I can't ... I … I" she could hear him crying.

That's when she realised Malfoy loved her. She admitted she found him attractive and did like his intelligence but he was so mean to her. She had remembered when she'd gone home crying about her bully the summer after second year how her mother had explained that boys can be mean to girls they secretly like and that maybe that was the case. Hermione suddenly felt ill thinking about her mother or not as her mother as it turned out to be. She didn't realise she was crying until she felt the tear drops fall onto the piece of parchment that was slowly being destroyed in her hand. Hermione was angry that they were discussing keeping the truth a secret, with that she quickly undid the wards as if they were not even there and walked into the room.

"I think it's too late for that Draco, I should have realised how good our little lion is at breaking wards" Severus stated

"Well it's only polite seen as you're discussing me that I should be in the room, don't you agree Professor" Hermione had managed to collect herself faster than she'd ever before even surprising herself, maybe knowing her true identity now had unlocked some mysterious self-control she mused silently. Draco looked horrified and walked silently to the wall of the room as if to feel something against his skin to make sure the situation was real.

"Well Miss Granger…." Severus began

"I believe you should call me Hermione for now sir, I know I'm not a Granger yet I'm not quite prepared for the consequences of revealing my true heritage" Hermione interrupted. "Mal…Draco I need some time to get my head around this so I need to speak to the Professor on his own, please" Hermione looked at him pleading hoping he understood. She hoped calling him Draco would let him know she would be willing to talk about things with him too; she also tried to get into the habit of calling him Draco seen as he called her Hermione before instead of the usual Granger or Mudblood.

A shocked Draco nodded as he couldn't engage his vocal cords at that point and left the room.

"Ok Hermione, as I've known you five years I can only assume you have a thousand questions running through that obnoxiously large brain of yours."

Hermione smiled it was nice to have the familiarity of Snape complimenting and insulting her at the same time it made her feel comfortable.

"I think the best thing would be for you to tell me what you know sir then we'll go from there, I do know that the headmaster must have known since I received my letter." Hermione said sadly.

Severus was impressed and proceeded to tell Hermione all he knew regarding how she came to be here. Hermione had most of her questions answered from what Severus knew, her biological parents had discarded a child they had believed to be theirs just because they had no magic, and Hermione's heart broke when she thought of poor Rose.

"They're death eaters aren't they?" Hermione asked when Severus had finished

"Yes I'm afraid so Hermione, at least your father is, from what I'm aware your mother and father now have a marriage purely for public face and your mother is not involved in your father's activities"

Hermione cringed when he referred to them as her mother and father but she guessed she should get used to it. "Malfoy needs to marry a Parkinson?"

"I believe you should talk to Draco about that side of your heritage, but how do you want to proceed in regards to your parents?"

Hermione took a deep breath closed her eyes and realised the only sensible course of action. "Floo my birth mother"


	8. Chapter 8

Last Chapter was a short one so one more and will try to update once a week from now on.

Alexis Parkinson was busy looking over plans for the wedding for her daughter Pansy to Draco Malfoy. She knew that Draco did not want to marry her daughter so was thankful that the agreement had been made when they were babies, if Draco did not marry a Parkinson then his parent's lives would be forfeit. Alexis had always hoped that she would have more children it still hurt that they had to give away one of her daughters and often thought of the child she had named Rose. Pansy had proved to be such a disappointment magically that the only way to restore the magic to the family name was to have it joined with a powerful family such as the Malfoys.

Her husband Damon was probably with one of his many mistresses. They had been in love when they had been married a rare thing for a pureblood marriage and when she had been pregnant with the twins that love had swelled especially when in early pregnancy when the twins had done something unheard of and protected her from inside the womb. The dark lord had decided to punish his followers as his lover Bella had just been caught for the torture of the Longbottoms and he was infuriated at his loss, he had been looking at a new bed warmer among his followers' wives. The Malfoys were lucky as the Dark lord preferred brunettes. He had tried to pursue Alexis as a new lover when she revealed herself to be already pregnant the dark lord had decided to 'rid' her of the obstacle with a cruitiatus curse aimed straight at her womb; the curse had rebounded straight of a shield that formed. The Dark Lord had been shocked not only because the curse hit him but because he could sense power and was extremely pleased. When Pansy had been born and displayed no power he believed she would show her potential over time and had frequently tested her in her first year with no luck. This had caused a great deal of friction in her house, her husband blamed her for their daughter being as close to a squib as one could get.

Alexis was worried that if Pansy ever did show the heightened power that the dark lord would want her as a 'pet' hence why she drew up the betrothal contract for the Malfoys. Alexis was happy when the dark lord fell, her husband was not.

"Mistress, you have a floo call from Hogwarts" a timid elf announced

"Thank you Sully, I'll take it in the parlour" Alexis left her plans and walked down the hallway as she passed her husband's study she noted it was empty meaning her suspicions were correct about his whereabouts.

"Severus what has my delightful daughter done now? Or is this a personal matter" She asked the head of Severus Snape. Herself and Severus had been in a relationship of sorts since the start of the school year having grown frustrated with waiting for her husband to notice her again.

"I require your presence here in my chambers would you please come through" She noted that the head of her daughters house and occasional lover seemed out of sorts.

"Fine Severus I'll be there in a moment" When she stepped through the floo she noted that a student was in the room, the girl was familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it, the girl had a shocked look on her face.

"Alexis I need you to swear an unbreakable vow that what is to be discussed does not leave this room" Severus and Hermione had discussed this after she had decided to have him floo call her birth mother, she didn't know if she could trust her mother, Severus was reluctant to tell Hermione about his involvement with her mother, so couldn't reveal that he knew she could be trusted.

"I Alexis Lily Parkinson hereby swear not to reveal what is discussed in this room unless I am given permission by Severus Tobias Snape to do so" Severus smirked Alexis always made sure to include a clause to get out of unbreakable vows.

Hermione kept running through her head possible ways to tell this woman she was her daughter but couldn't think of one she kept fiddling with her thumbs until she realised that she still held the family tree parchment. She walked over to Alexis, her mother looking into the eyes that were so much like her own and passed her the parchment.

Alexis looked at the parchment and her legs gave way as she dropped to the floor "no it can't be possible, Severus?" she said with tears in her eyes

"She's your daughter Alexis, it appears that one of the twins was switched at birth, Hermione her has been raised as a muggleborn" By this time Alexis was crying so much, Severus began to worry. Alexis seemed to debate with herself before she got up and embraced Hermione.

When the two witches were together Severus began to wonder how he had not spotted the resemblances sooner, they had the same eyes and same nose, Pansy had inherited her Pug nose from her father.

Severus felt bad but he had to interrupt them his wards had indicated that his impatient godson was in his classroom again "Alexis, Hermione I'm sorry to interrupt but there are things that need to be discussed. Alexis I'm sure you understand that given Hermione's relationship to Harry Potter and her magical ability that she is at risk from the dark lord"

Alexis gasped and suddenly it all made sense, this was the child that had protected her from the advances of the dark lord, she was the smartest witch Hogwarts had seen, her heart swelled knowing that this was her daughter and an indescribable need to protect her kicked in. "Draco, where is Draco"

Before anyone could answer Draco walked into the room, "here Mrs Parkinson"

"You must marry, right away" Alexis announced to a shocked Hermione, an elated Draco and an understanding Severus


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for the reviews so far they make me very happy ****. Still want a Beta so please message me if you're interested **

* * *

The next two hours were a blur to Hermione she was now officially engaged to Draco Malfoy. After Hermione had screamed at Alexis that she was only 15 so it would be considered child abuse for her to get married now it was decided that she and Draco would marry immediately after she turned 17. She'd also threatened to never talk to her mother again, when Hermione had said that the heartbroken look on her mother's face had nearly broken her heart too, it was like she could sense her emotions. At least with the current compromise she had time to get out of it if Draco and she never got along, but looking at him when it was decided they would marry gave Hermione butterflies.

They were currently sat in Severus' chambers drinking tea, Hermione found it very surreal. Severus had explained in more detail what he knew and Alexis had filled in the gaps, Hermione also realised that there was more to Severus' and Alexis' relationship and was quite embarrassed at the thought of her mother and her teacher being intimate. She wondered what Pansy would say, as soon as she said that it clicked in her head, Pansy was her twin the girl that had made the last five years of her life hell was the closest relative you could have.

"We need to tell Pansy, she's busy making wedding plans" Hermione's voice was completely devoid at emotion at this point.

"Of course we do sweetie but there is another issue first, your name" Alexis was worried about this, in pureblood tradition the children were named as soon as the mother held the child it was an instinctive response and because she had never held her daughter until today Hermione had no official name. Damon and Alexis had decided to use an old tradition of using flowers as names. "I had named the other child Rose, that was all that came to me but I didn't feel that when I held you, "Alyssa Rose Parkinson"

Hermione felt her magic swell on being given that name; she found it ironic that as a child she had tried to get her friends to call her Ally for some unknown reason. "I like it thank you Mrs Par.. Mother" she was still struggling on calling her mother.

Until now Draco had not said anything, letting Hermione and her mother argue about her future. If he had his way he'd whisk Hermione away now before the news got out, he was petrified about Pansy knowing the truth she was the perfect example of a daddy's girl and very much a follower of the dark lord. "We can't tell Pansy" Draco said morosely

"I agree Draco, she would take this information straight to the dark lord, when she was ten and I told her she should have had a twin sister she was happy when I told her Rose had died." Alexis sobbed.

"We can make her take an unbreakable vow then obliviate her if she proves unreasonable" Severus drawled in his usual manner

"Please fetch her Draco, I need to get this over with as quickly as possible, like ripping a band aid off" Draco and Alexis were confused, what was a band aid and why would Hermione need to rip it off, Severus who understood the analogy just nodded at Draco who left the room.

"How are you feeling Alyssa?" Alexis asked. Hermione took a moment to realise that she was talking to her; it would definitely take some getting used to.

"Not really, my whole life has been turned upside down, I'm a pureblood, the people who I love more than anything in the world are not really my parents and have lost their biological daughter without ever knowing her, my twin sister hates me and I have to marry someone that has bullied me for five years that's of course if I live long enough after you know who finds out about me" Hermione didn't realise that the objects in the room were floating around the room faster and faster the more she rambled.

"Erm Alyssa…." Alexis interrupted

"OH!" Hermione said looking around, waved her hand and everything went back to where it was before. Severus and Alexis were stunned.

"Herm...Alyssa you just did wandless and nonverbal magic" Severus finally talked

Before anything could be said on the issue Draco returned.

"Mother what are you doing here and why is the disgusting Mudblood in the room?"

* * *

AN: **Alyssa** \a-lyssa, al(ys)-sa\ as a girl's name is pronounced _ah-LISS-ah_. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Alyssa is "rational". Also the name of a bright yellow flower, alyssum


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Changed Hermione's name because she in a way is going to develop a new identity as a pureblood and she had no identity in the wizard world (there was no name on her Hogwarts letter and the family tree) Another reason for the name will become clear in this chapter. BETA or suggestions for this story greatly welcome. Keep reviewing!

* * *

"NOOOO!" Shrieked Pansy, the rest of the room were glad they'd thought to cast silencing charms on the room otherwise the whole of Hogwarts and possibly Hogsmede would have heard Pansy's outburst.

"Pansy, calm down dear" Alexis tried to calm her daughter who had her wand pointed at her sister.

Pansy couldn't get her head around it they'd just told her that the stupid Mudblood was actually her sister she felt ill. "She looks nothing like me, how can we be twins? She must have put you under a spell." Pansy shrieked

"You were never identical twins, you resemble your father more whereas as you can see Alyssa looks more like me" Alexis tried to calm her other daughter

"Why do you keep calling her Alyssa she's Hermione Granger the Mudblood best friend of Pothead and Weasel" Suddenly Pansy got a calculating look in her eye. "I think I should go" she said heading to the door.

"Not so fast Pansy" Draco said blocking her way "I don't think we can trust her"

"Why do you care Draco, you should be helping me take this little imposter to the dark lord we'll be rewarded, maybe we could torture her as part of our wedding present?" she said gleefully with an air of Bellatrix Lestrange about her.

Draco looked down, worried that telling her the additional information about him marrying Alyssa rather than her would just make things worse.

Pansy took his silence and then realised the problem, as soon as she could read she had understood the wording of the betrothal contract, and Draco had to marry a daughter of the Parkinson's. She had been so glad that her twin was dead but with this revelation she understood Draco's unwillingness to meet her eyes

"You can't be serious, you want to marry her?! She's the ugliest girl in our year"

"Pansy does make a point we need to consider Alyssa, no one will believe that Draco wants to marry Hermione." Severus thought I'd interrupt Pansy's rants it was getting tedious at this point. "Draco tie her to the chair for now until we figure out what to do with the girl"

"I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it mother." Hermione made sure she had everyone's attention and waited for Draco to finish tying Pansy to the chair. "I need to continue being Hermione Granger."

"But…" her mother started

"NO" Draco shouted worried that she would be trying to get out of marrying him and he'd be stuck with Pansy.

Severus remained silent waiting for Hermione to continue, she wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing, most of her ideas were excellent, but he'd never admit that to anyone.

"I'll be both Hermione Granger and Alyssa Parkinson, I'll need a glamour to become Alyssa make me look more like Pansy so that the world accepts me, I'll say I've been living in America, that a nurse from when I was born stole me. I'll probably have to use the time turner again just to make sure people don't catch on. That way you know who won't be able to use me to get to Harry."

"What about…" Draco interrupted

"Don't worry Draco I've been learning about occlumency since I was in third year, when I'm presented to him as Alyssa I'll be able to show him only what I need to." Hermione pre-empted his question.

Severus just smirked she'd had less time to get her head round this than anyone and had come up with the best solution.

"That's good Alyssa but I was going to say what about Pansy, there is no way she'd keep this a secret."

"Draco hold her down I need to do something" Everyone looked puzzled at Alyssa who had a small blade in her hand.

"No! Alyssa what are you doing you can't hurt her please, I can't find one daughter to lose another" Alexis said with tears in her eyes.

Unbeknownst to the other occupants of the room Hermione now Alyssa the eternal bookworm had done research on twins, she found it interesting the bond that Fred and George had shared and wondered if it was true for all twins or just identical ones in the wizarding world. The Patil twins had been her other example the girls not being identical and in different houses gave her lots of examples she worked from. She found through other research that separating twins had bad consequences in the wizard world, for example if a twin died the other twin would not feel whole for the rest of their life. She had come across an example of twins that had been split at birth because of their parents separating one twin never knew that the other existed and her magic was at a normal level, however the other twin who knew had their magic greatly weakened and it was only when the other twin re-established their bond that the twin was 'healed'. Hermione knew the only way to be sure that Pansy could be trusted would be to force a bond the quickest was with blood. With that in mind she grabbed the dagger and sliced Pansy's hand.

Hermione cut Pansy's hand and then her own and held it, they were surrounding by bright glowing lights. Pansy at first horrified that the Mudblood was touching her then she felt whole, it felt as though her magic had increased ten-fold. Hermione also felt the same she felt more in control of her magic than ever. When the lights stopped Pansy shocked the whole room with what she did next.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'm sorry it's taken me forever to update life kind of got in the way! This story is now finished going to upload a chapter a day until the end. Hope you all like it and please review! Changed the status to M however there's nothing descriptive, just mentions of things, just being safe.

* * *

Pansy hugged her sister as if she would disappear at any moment; she had tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Hermione please forgive me" Pansy sobbed, she was ok with the fact she now had a sister but also realised the further implications of this and knew she had to act fast.

"It's ok Pansy, we'll be ok" Hermione consoled her sister. The other occupants of the room were shocked and a bit sceptical of what had happened until Hermione had explained.

Cool as ever Hermione got down to business sorting out her plans. There was only one problem that she was worried about, "What about our father? I remember him being at the Department of Mysteries firing curses at me"

"Damon and I have a very traditional pureblood marriage now in the fact that it is arranged and loveless, I'm afraid he will have to be kept in the dark about your previous identity he is a loyal follower" Alexis said sadly.

"But Daddy loves me and I'm sure he'll love Alyssa too" Pansy whined, although through the blood bond she had accepted Hermione as her sister she wasn't about to go against 15 years of pureblood background. "Ooh you can be my bridesmaid at mine and Drakie poo's wedding!" forgetting all about her earlier outburst when she had discovered Draco was engaged to Hermione

"Pansy we're not getting married, we've been over this already" Draco almost shouted out before Alexis could let her daughter down gently.

"The blood bond may have made her forget a few bits" Hermione muttered quietly feeling slightly guilty.

"Mother I'm afraid after last night we have to get married we cemented the bond, didn't we my love?" Pansy knew her marriage clause inside and out and if she and Draco had been intimate then they had to marry, although this had not happened yet she knew Draco wouldn't want to marry someone who he couldn't stand over someone who he had known his whole life.

Hermione felt sick and didn't want to marry someone who had had a relationship with her sister, then again if Draco's reputation was anything to go by she would have a lot to contend with the other girls in his house and the rest of their year.

"Oh dear, I guess this changes everything…" Alexis started to muse

"WHAT!" Draco screamed, again the rest of the occupants were glad for the silencing charm that was still in place. "I don't think so Pansy we've never done that nor would I want to do that with you." Draco spat

"B…b…but you don't like her why would you want her over... over me!" Pansy started to cry

Draco looked down he couldn't admit to Pansy what he hadn't even told Hermione yet. Alexis could sense there was something more to Draco's feelings for her recently discovered daughter and decided an intervention was appropriate before Pansy was against them rather than with them; as much as she loved her daughter she knew that she supported some of the ideas by the dark lord. "The only way to keep her safe is to have her betrothed to Draco straight away; when the dark lord learns of her he will want her for himself." Everyone in the room cringed at this.

"Ok. But I'm not happy about this, and what's to protect me from his advances now?" The dark lord had not been interested in her as she was declared untouchable by the marriage contract as well as her weak magic but since Hermione had re-established the blood connection she felt stronger in her magic possibly up to ten times stronger. Although she despised Hermione before she had acknowledged how powerful the Mudblood was, if she had increased in power this much imagine how powerful her sister was. "I feel stronger" she admitted to the room and tried a spell she'd struggled with before "Wingardium Leviosa" the spell worked straight away and the book she focused on floated straight up to almost the ceiling.

Alexis had known that Pansy was very weak magically; this presented a new problem that had to be sorted before they left the room.

"Blaise" Draco stated

"Blaise Zabini? Why him?" Pansy asked with a faint blush on her checks the Italian was a secret crush of hers for the last year which she'd never acted on because of her desire to be the next Lady Malfoy"

"He's been in love with you since we were seven, glares at me every time you were trying to cling on to me like a sticking charm" Draco informed his former betrothed.

Pansy had a large grin on her face looking at her mother. Pansy always called Damon daddy as she was so close to him whereas her mother was very different in personality she was very logical and now thinking about it she could see how Hermione fit into their family quite well.

"It will be arranged dear I have lunch every Wednesday with his mother" Alexis informed her daughter who was now jumping up and down. "Severus what else do we need to consider if we are in here much longer it will start to appear suspicious I know it is getting late." Severus was watching Hermione intently with a small smile on his face, while the others had been arguing back and forth about Pansy and Draco's dissolved engagement Hermione had been writing. Alexis noticing she had not got her lovers attention looked at what had him so amused.

Hermione, unaware she now became the focus of the room continued in her objective so far she had written down a plan of all the documents she would need, who she would need to talk to and letters as evidence. She looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at her. "Oh, sorry I got a bit distracted," she blushed "Ok Pro…Severus I need you to tell the headmaster I need to see him but I will need you in the room at the moment I trust him less than Voldemort" everyone in the room flinched at the name but she carried on. "I have started thinking more about my cover, using a nurse who stole me is good but I'm going to have to say she died I don't want Mr Parkinson going after some innocent muggle. I will need to make sure the hospital records get rid of the name Granger otherwise everything will have been for nothing. I have some connections to a small wizard school in America, when I was over there last summer I stumbled across it, they wanted me to stay. They only have about ten students so I will be able to make sure the records can show up as me being one of those, there was a girl who died whilst I was there I can change it so I take on her identity as a previous one." Alexis was staring at her with such pride, Hermione blushed again.

"Wow I knew you were smart but I didn't know you were that good" Pansy stated pulling everyone out of their state of shock.

"Pansy I can sense this is a lot for you and I know you don't support Harry, you have to choose now if you're going to support me, your sister or not. I have to have you take a vow if you are I don't want to have any doubt of your loyalty but if you decide now that you still want to follow your dark lord than I'll have no choice but to erase everything about this." Hermione said in such a matter of fact way that Pansy was taken aback.

Pansy took a moment to think before she replied "It's a lot to take in but even though I was glad that I was an only child when I thought you were dead. Feeling you as a part of me is not something I can ignore. I'm not going to be a hundred per cent behind you straight away but I won't betray you Alyssa." Calling Hermione Alyssa for the first time acknowledging her as her sister. Hermione took Pansy's hand again and a faint gold glow surrounded them signalling the promise.

"There is a lot to do, I need to return home for the summer to get things in place but the more I think of it as soon as Alyssa and myself are seen in the same room I think the best option is to kill Hermione Granger" Hermione stated to a shocked room.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Please Review let me know what you think

* * *

After everyone had said goodbye for the evening with an agreement to meet collectively in one week time, Hermione was left with Severus.

"How are you feeling" He asked gently

"That's the second time I think you've asked me that." She half smiled at the familiarity. "I feel for lack of a better word whole, my magic feels so much stronger like I could just think it and it would happen" to prove this a fresh cup of tea appeared in her hand.

Severus hid his shock carefully but couldn't hide his concern, this was more of an issue than he originally thought, and he knew she had the potential to be strong but this was unprecedented. "Hermione you must be careful, you cannot demonstrate that amount of power in front of anyone else, please, promise me" Hermione was touched by the amount of concern Severus showed her.

"So shall I get used to eventually calling you dad?" she asked with a hint of amusement

"You've met your mother once and you managed to pick that up? Not even Pansy has noticed" He smiled to himself, "That is less of a pressing issue in all honesty something that me and your mother have yet to establish but I hope that through all this you will be able to come to me if you have any problems"

"Of course, when I was considering who I could trust the first person I thought of was you, you have always been there to protect us; speaking of which you need to resume your lessons with Harry." Hermione saw the grimace on Severus' face "before you argue back we agreed that it would be too much for me to be both Alyssa and Hermione for too long and when that time comes Harry needs to know the truth it would destroy him and Ron if they thought I was dead and they'd probably get themselves killed."

"You are a bossy one aren't you" Severus stated rhetorically. Reluctantly acknowledging she was correct. "Right I suppose we shall go see Dumbledore now" not looking forward to this at all. The Headmaster would be angry that he had disobeyed his orders. He knew that Dumbledore was the master manipulator moving pieces around on a chess board and always wanting to appear as the hero making sure he had someone else to do the dirty work usually it was Severus himself. Severus directed Hermione to his fireplace and shouted to enter Dumbledore's office, it wouldn't have been prudent to be seen walking in the corridors with the Gryffindor princess.

* * *

Severus was not surprised that the Headmaster did not seem shocked to see him and Hermione. "Ah Miss Granger to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, lemon drop?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "I think we should drop the formalities headmaster, I know who I am and you must be aware too" Hermione didn't have the patience to play the headmasters' games.

"As you wish Miss Parkinson" The headmaster responded losing his cheery demeanour in an instance, "Severus I do believe you were under instruction in this matter, never mind I shall deal with it" the headmaster flicked his wand at Hermione intending to remove the memory from the unsuspecting girl. Nothing happened.

"Shall we start again headmaster" the young girl said in the most patronizing tone she could muster. She thought that he might try something but to be so blazon about it took her back a bit. "I'm afraid your plans need to change" in that moment a look of fear flashed in the old man's eyes.

* * *

"I'm proud of you" Severus said when he and Hermione arrived back at his office. She had told the headmaster what would happen and did not allow him to control the situation.

"Thank you that means a lot" for as long as she could remember she had wanted the approval of her potions master the one that was always biased towards his own house, she always received either E's or O's in her work for him but there was always that scathing remark to bring her spirits down. "If you are about to ask me how I am, please don't, I'm so angry right now I may accidentally curse you." The headmaster had revealed something else which had altered her plans slightly. "I cannot believe he altered my appearance! No wonder the only similarity I have to my mother is my eyes!"

The headmaster had revealed that he had changed how she looked and altered her memories of having looked any different. It would have been quite a difficult spell he had to alter the memories of her whole family and people in her neighborhood, everyone she'd ever met. It made him the perfect candidate for setting up her cover story as now she could revert to her original appearance and would need to replace that with who she would be taking the place of in America; a lot of memories had to be altered so that if her cover was ever looked into it would hold.

"Do you want to see your original self? Severus queried.

Hermione was nervous, she'd just gotten used to her looks after the whole teeth incident, another reason she was mad at him the cruel man gather her long teeth and bushy uncontrollable hair he must have been setting her up to be bullied further. But who was she kidding this was the man who let Harry live with an abusive uncle and aunt. Making up her mind Hermione stated clearly, "show me"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hermione will be calling the Parkinsons mother and father just to get used to the situation, occasionally she may struggle with it but being logical she's decided to accept what has happened as quickly as possible, in a way she has detached herself from the whole thing. **updated again in the same day due to Stargirlpotter begging :)**

* * *

"Hermione meet Alyssa" Hermione muttered to himself. Severus had undone the charm and Hermione couldn't help but smile she was almost the double of her mother, when Hermione had first laid eyes on her she thought she hadn't seen a more beautiful woman so to look anything resembling her was more than she could ask for. Her usually curly to frizzy light brown hair was now dark brown to almost black and almost straight; her cheek bones were higher and complexion a little more tan; she was slightly taller going from a short 5 foot 4 to a more respectable 5 foot 9. At 15 she was conscious that her body hadn't started to mature yet but with her new figure she now had curves that would make any boy pay attention, she wouldn't get asked if she was a boy again. Her thoughts drifted towards Draco and what would he think of her new look. Severus saw a smirk come across her face that would have given his Godson a run for his money. "We need to keep this between us, it will add to the effect if it appears as though my family and Draco are meeting me for the first time"

Severus was sure she had a devious motive for this but indulged her all the same. Severus noted that she seemed uncomfortable in her outfit as her new figure started to make the uniform she was wearing a few sizes to small, he quickly changed her back before she got embarrassed.

"I'll be heading back to my dorm now. Can you ask Draco to meet me on the seventh floor corridor tomorrow after rounds?" She knew that she would need to talk to him and start the process of getting to know him past all the name calling and taunting. She would not end up with the situation her birth parents were in and having seen the love a married couple could share, she wanted that with all her heart. Thinking of the parents that raised her she still felt a little sad, they had lost their birth daughter and the daughter who they thought had been theirs, she hoped that her plan would give them some peace.

"I shall, and a week from today we shall all meet before school closes for the summer" It was a strange conclusion to the year with such upheaval due to Dolores Umbridge the term had been extended by a week so that the exams could be retaken. Hermione was glad of this as Fred and George had interrupted her Charms exam.

"Goodnight Professor Snape" Hermione left the mentally exhausted Professor who then proceeded to drink some fire whiskey to get over the day's events

* * *

Draco found Hermione the next evening on the seventh corridor, he'd seen her in classes all day but she had avoided eye contact at all cost. Pansy and Blaise had each received letters letting them know the marriage had been arranged between the mothers' in Pansy's letter she was told her father would be informed as soon as their other news came to light. They hadn't gone to lessons all day and some rather interesting noises could be heard coming from Blaise's room. Draco could only assume she was making sure that this engagement couldn't be broken.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked when she saw him approaching

"What's a penny and why do you want my thoughts?" He replied confused, Hermione giggled, to Draco it was the best sound in the world and he smiled knowing he was the one that made it happen.

"It's a muggle expression Draco, don't worry, how has your day been" she said while pacing backwards and forwards, Draco thought she'd gone slightly crazy until a door appeared, the room of requirements, "Shall we?" she indicated towards the door.

On entering the room Draco was quite taken aback he'd only seen it used as the room 'Dumbledore's Army' practiced in. This room was beautiful it had a large fireplace with comfy red sofas surrounding the room were bookshelves stacked with hundreds of books and in the corner was a large king size four poster bed. Hermione noticed him looking round the room and were his gaze rested. "Oh dear, don't get any ideas Draco I only asked for somewhere comfortable to talk and get to know seems the room thinks that I want to know all of you right away." Draco found the blush on her face adorable.

"Don't worry Hermione, I wouldn't be ready for that anyway" Draco muttered the last part and quickly turned away.

"So the Slytherin sex god is a false label?" Hermione teased with a smile on her face

"I like to think of it of a self-fulfilling prophesy" Draco smirked.

With the ice sufficiently broken Hermione and Draco spent the remainder of the evening sitting by the fire getting to know everything about each other finding they had more in common than they knew, after returning to her dorm that night Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning!" Hermione greeted Harry and Ron cheerily as she entered the common room, still in such a good mood from her evening with Draco

"Ron did you hear something?" Harry grumbled, that was enough to bring Hermione crashing back down to earth, since the group had returned from the Department of Mysteries a week ago now, Hermione had not talked to either Harry or Ron either due to being in the hospital wing or finding out about her true identity. She suddenly felt extremely guilty especially about Harry who had lost Sirius his closest link to his parents.

"Listen Harry I'm so sorry, since I was injured I've been really out of it, I had to find out what the spell was that was used on me before it had any long-term effects" Hermione settled for a part truth she was researching a spell.

Harry and Ron being the trusting friends that they were accepted her apology with no further questions. "How are you feeling Harry?" she asked as the concerned friend she should have been four days ago.

"Empty" Harry replied sadly "The truth is out there now we will find a way to defeat him and then I will have my revenge for Sirius" Harry spoke with a determined air about him.

Hermione wanted so much to tell them exactly what had happened to her the last couple of days but even if they were to accept her as a Parkinson they would never trust the two people she now relied on most Severus and Draco. Harry and Ron muttered something about going for a fly to clear their heads and Hermione realised now was her best opportunity to enact part of her plan.

Making sure the rest of the room was empty Hermione made her way quickly over to Harry's trunk, a couple of years ago Harry had made sure to tell Hermione and Ron where he kept his clock and the map in case they had an emergency and needed them. Hermione pulled out the false bottom of his trunk and took the map, as she feared on the map she showed up as Alyssa Rose Parkinson. She then did something she would forever feel guilty for. Taking a piece of parchment Hermione recreated the map. She had been looking into this spell since Harry was given the map by the twins. She then jinxed it so it would no longer work, if Harry took out the map this passage would appear,

**We made the map to cause mischief and explore**

**Now two out of four of us are no more**

**We'll say good bye**

**But don't' you cry**

**We'll pass the spell to the next generation**

**And soon we'll take over the nation.**

She knew that it would be like a kick in the stomach for Harry for the map to no longer work but it was the only thing she could think of, she knew from talking to Remus that the spells were done by James and Sirius to make the map function Remus and Peter had provided some of the hidden passageways that the map described. Taking the original map Hermione left the dormitory.

* * *

Severus was nursing a tumbler of fire whiskey when Alexis came through the fireplace; they had been seeing each other for nine months now and were at the point which Severus felt comfortable to allow her access to his quarters without needing permission before hand.

"I understand you're going to be busy" The stoic Professor greeted is lover "Two weddings to plan and if my sources are correct the rate at which Pansy and Blaise are going you may need to have theirs rushed through." Severus joked

"That daughter of mine I don't know where she gets it from" Alexis then proceeded to show exactly where she did get it from.

Later that evening the couple sat cuddled up, Alexis giggled to herself if anyone was to see him like this they would be shocked, she'd learnt since knowing him that Severus hardly ever displayed his feelings.

She was lucky to have him if not she would have again been at the mercy of the dark lord. Having returned to full strength following his resurrection he was again like any red blooded male wanting a bed warmer as he liked to call it. Bellatrix was still in Azkaban at this point and he wouldn't be breaking out his followers yet as no to support the claims of his return. Damon had made it clear to everyone that he and Alexis was his wife in name only when he flaunted his mistresses offered wife swaps to some of his fellow death eaters, thankfully for Alexis no one took him up on this. Unfortunately there would be no divorce for Alexis due to her marriage vows, she'd secretly hoped that he would disappoint the dark lord and been killed many times in the last few months. When Severus had learnt that Alexis was being offered up like cattle he traded in his last favour with the dark lord to have her to himself.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Severus disturbed her from her reminiscing

"Just how lucky I am to have you and how happy I am now I have Alyssa back, I'm so pleased for Pansy too, she finally has someone who loves her and is not forced to be with her and her magic is strong." As a mother she had at times blamed herself for the weakness of her daughter.

Severus could still detect her worry even though she only mentioned the positives of the last few days, "Everything will be ok, and Hermione is a meticulous planner if it wasn't for her those boys would have been dead about four times over by now"

"I'll feel better when she's no longer in danger as being Hermione Granger I've heard him talk about her at meetings Severus, you and I both know that he was interested in her even though he believes her to be muggle born." At the last meeting just after the failure to obtain the Prophesy the dark lord had been furious, Severus went to the meeting before he knew of Hermione's identity, the returning death eaters had all blamed the Mudblood for their failure showing their memories of a witch who had taken on five death eaters at once and was still breathing at the end, the dark lord had been impressed.

"We'll meet here tomorrow to go over her plans for the summer and what will need to be in place to make sure that Hermione Granger can disappear properly" Severus tried to calm his lover.

"I should go before Damon arrives home" Although they both had their extra marital relationships Damon insisted they both slept in the same house at night possibly refusing to acknowledge that his wife's relationship was love unlike any of his own.

"Until tomorrow my love"

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Blaise grumbled he didn't want to let Pansy out of his sight for any more time than he had to, the summer was going to be hard enough without starting it early. He'd finally got the witch he wanted he was so in love with Pansy at time he's plotted how methods on how to kill Draco in order to get him out of the way. A lot of the lads in his house thought he was crazy, Pansy was clingy and could be extremely whiny but that is exactly why Blaise loved about her, she was the exact opposite of his mother who was so cold and distant he often wondered why he didn't get frost bite from the ice queen.

"I told you it'll only be a couple of hours. Professor Snape said my mother needs to meet with me and Draco to make sure all the paperwork is in order to dissolve the agreement without endangering he blood pact of the Malfoys it's all technical stuff which I don't know much about" Pansy kept as close to the truth as possible, she loved Blaise but like a lot of people he wouldn't be learning the truth at least not until she knew her sister was safe and Pothead was victorious.

"Ok but hurry back I'll be waiting" Blaise said as sexily as possible. As Pansy walked down the stairs she couldn't believe how happy she was. If someone had told her a week ago that she would be happy not marrying Draco Malfoy she would have said they'd been confounded. Think of the devil and he shall appear she thought as Draco was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting.

"Hurry up Pans, she'll already be there" Draco said fidgeting. Pansy loved the fact she could wind him up by dawdling it was nice to see the cool Slytherin nervous for once.

As soon as they got into the room Pansy went and hugged her sister, it still felt strange thinking of Hermione like that but it felt wrong to think of her as anything else now. Draco stood silently watching the exchange Hermione offered him a small smile over her sister's shoulder and then it was down to business.


	15. Chapter 15

Despite how calm Hermione had been when discussing the plans for the summer the train ride home was torturous. Harry was devastated when he went to use the map last night when he couldn't find her in the library and wouldn't stop ranting about it on the train home. Ron was as always by Harry's side. Hermione also noticed how much Ginny was starting to socialise with Harry and Ron making Hermione feel better that a new 'Golden trio' was forming, maybe they wouldn't need Hermione Granger much longer.

"Where were you Hermione? If you hadn't have disappeared I wouldn't have had to get the map out and maybe it would still be working!" Boys Hermione thought always blaming other people, the fact that it was her fault made her feel more worse than she should have.

"I was in the room of requirement Harry. I've been getting bad headaches, I just wanted some alone time, I'm sure if you let me look into the map I'll be able to fix it" This was simple as soon as she was gone she'd give him back the one that did work, kind of her parting gift, she loved the irony of it all.

Draco had made his usual remarks on the train further antagonising Harry about Sirius; with his eyes being apologetic he also called her a Mudblood and commented how disappointed he was that she'd made a full recovery. The previous night they had planned the insults so that no one was suspicious, however it still hurt to hear him say that especially with Pansy and Blaise flanking him and having their own smirks. Blaise was the only one who meant it, Pansy had pleaded for her future husband to be in on the secret but Hermione couldn't trust her best friends let alone someone she'd never even spoken to before.

If Hermione thought the train was bad it was nothing compared to the car journey home. Her parents were unaware of the changes taking place for Hermione and with no one willing to make the first move the car ride was done in complete silence. What was an hours journey felt like a week. The tension could be cut with a knife, idle chit chat was exchanged, how was school or how has the weather been. No one would acknowledge the big elephant sat in the car sticking its tongue out wanting to be heard.

"I'm sorry" Mrs Granger looked up from slicing the vegetables to look at the only daughter she'd ever known. It was the first words they'd spoken other than the general chat asking how school was and if she'd had a safe trip.

Mrs Granger just burst into tears, the emotional upheaval of the last couple of weeks taking their toll. The Grangers had known for just over a year about Hermione but having outsiders know just made it real. Dumbledore promised them he wouldn't be telling Hermione or her birth parents about her true identity; but looking into her inquisitive daughters' eyes she knew that Hermione had found out the truth.

"You can't go to them they won't accept you as their daughter I'm not letting you go!" Mrs Granger felt like she was begging.

"I'm going to have a visitor tomorrow. He's going to help me alter a few things, and then I promise you'll be happy all of this will be a forgotten memory." Mrs Granger didn't realise how literal her daughter was being, she just thought that Hermione had decided to let the past go and carry on with her life as a Granger.

* * *

The Wilson's sat down for a rest they'd just finished unpacking the last box after moving, although they weren't blessed enough to have their own child they'd decided to adopt a brother and sister who they loved very much. Zach sat colouring while his sister Amy watched on being the big sister and very protective.

No one noticed a young girl of about fifteen watching from outside the window. "Goodbye mum and dad, be happy" Hermione said out loud before leaving them to enjoy the life she had created for them.


	16. Chapter 16

"Is everything sorted Headmaster?" Hermione asked Albus Dumbledore, the pair had arrived in America and headed to the Gale Academy of Magic it was named after the character from the Wizard of Oz which is how Hermione found it when she was over here with her parents, thinking of them still made Hermione a little sad but she knew it was the best way to protect them and thought they deserved some happiness.

"Everything is in place I've changed the appearance of the girl who died to match yours and had it so that she survived the car crash that killed her 'muggle' adopted parents." Allison Lewis had been a friend of Hermione's and she was devastated when she'd learnt that she and her whole family had died in a car crash three weeks ago. Hermione had put it in place that in the event of the family members dying Allison's school would have been given a letter detailing the truth of her existence. The ironic thing is that Allison's mother was a nurse so all that needed to be done was falsify some records saying that she had worked in the hospital at the time of Alexis Parkinson's labour. Records detailing the Granger involvement had already been destroyed and no other staff remained now. All Hermione had to do now was change to her original appearance and wait for the Parkinsons to be notified of her existence. Hermione was nervous as she would be meeting Damon for the first time, plus Alexis would not know what she looked like.

"Thank you Headmaster, did you bring the time turner?"

"Of course." The Headmaster handed his best ever student the time piece before departing. "Good luck and I shall see you for your sorting in September" The headmaster had accepted that his plans would have to change involving Hermione, he had hoped to establish her relationship to the Weasley boy and have her support Harry in bringing down Tom Riddle, however having someone as powerful as Hermione working alongside him rather than for him was proving to be more advantageous especially given how loyal his spy turned out to be to her rather than him.

* * *

Damon Parkinson had just returned from a meeting with the dark lord when an owl arrived

_Dear Mr and Mrs Parkinson_

_I am writing to you from the Gale Academy of Magic in Arcadia, Kansas United States. We require your presence for a meeting about a very serious personal issue. I'm afraid I can give no further details to the issue in a letter. This letter will act as a port key when you and your wife both hold it together. _

_Looking forward to making your acquaintance _

_Yours faithfully_

_Professor Lucia Homered_

_Headmistress Gale Academy of Magic_

To say Damon was confused was an understatement. He immediately called Alexis he didn't have time for this but wanted to get it over with quickly. Holding the letter together they arrived in the office of the headmistress.

"Good day to you both please take a seat" Damon was surprised at how young this headmistress looked and immediately put on the charm offense

"Hello Miss Homered what a pleasure to meet you" Alexis just rolled her eyes at her husband's behaviour.

"It's Mrs Homered, please sit what I'm about to tell you will come as a bit of a shock." Damon looked dejected as he reluctantly sat down. "Recently one of our top students was involved in a serious car crash with her family the young girl was in a coma for a couple of weeks but has since recovered thank merlin. Unfortunately both the girls' parents died, terrible things those muggle contraptions."

"What has the life of a simple Mudblood got to do with us?" Damon spat out. Lucia became slightly concerned by this behaviour she didn't want Allison going to some pureblood supremacists having been raised as a muggle; unfortunately it was too late to back out now.

"A letter was delivered from the family barrister when their deaths were reported, the easiest way to get this across without further behaviour such as that would be for you to read it yourself." Lucia handed over the letter to Damon understanding the family dynamic of him being in charge.

_To whom it may concern_

_If you are reading this letter it means that we have passed. We were hoping that we would live to see our daughter mature and hopefully confess our sins to her ourselves. _

_Our beautiful Allison is not our biological daughter. Whilst I was working at a hospital in Alaska two families arrived with both mothers in the latter stages of labour. One was a couple by the name of Parkinson the other was a young single who refused to give her name. The Parkinson's had twin daughters and the young girl had a daughter unfortunately there was a small mix up at the hospital and the babies were incorrectly labelled, they all looked so similar. _

_My daughter Allison is one of those babies. I was not sure if she was the biological daughter of the Parkinson's or if she was the daughter of the other young girl who unfortunately died shortly after giving birth, we couldn't trace any family of the young girl hence why Allison came home with us. _

_When Allison received her letter to attend magic school I knew that she was the daughter of the Parkinson's as I now recognise them as wizards, they had wands. This means they have raised two daughters one of which isn't their own. _

_Please if Allison is still young when this letter is delivered please reunite her with a family that can look after her. _

_Yours_

_Joanne Lewis_

By the time Damon had finished the letter he was so angry that the paper was starting to get destroyed. He looked over at Alexis who had tears in her eyes. "Where is she" he finally managed to say after the shock at started to dissipate.

"She has been told you are her parents and a family tree test has been performed to be sure of her heritage. I'm afraid the parchment got a bit damaged as you can imagine she was a little upset." Lucia said passing the parchment over to the Parkinsons. Alexia gasped recognising it as the exact one she'd seen in Severus' office those weeks ago. "I shall return shortly with her" with that Lucia left the couple to their thoughts.

"How are you feeling Damon?" Alexis asked her husband, deciding to act the role of the cool collected one.

"I'm so angry, muggles have stolen our daughter for the last fifteen years and did you hear 'best student' we have been denied a powerful heir" Damon ranted "I'm glad their dead saves me the time of tracking them down myself."

"You need to calm down, no matter what has happened this girl has just lost the only parents she has very known, you only get one opportunity to make a first impression." Although Allison Lewis was a false identity Alexis knew what Hermione had done to the parents that had raised her and even though she hadn't spoken to her daughter since she left Hogwarts for the summer she knew that doing that had hurt a great deal. "I shall hold my daughter for the first time and name her appropriately." Alexis said referring to the intuitive response to holding your child for the first time.

With that the headmistress returned. Hermione was so glad she made Severus keep her new appearance from her mother, seeing her reaction when seeing her again made the emotions of the room all the more real. "Oh my daughter, you are so beautiful" taking her daughter into her arms. "Alyssa Rose Parkinson" Damon stood at the side of the room unsure how to treat his daughter, with Pansy he would know what to do but he felt like an imposter in his own daughter's life.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Parkinson, I'm sorry if I'm not what you expected." Alexis hid her smirk Hermione really did think of everything even giving herself a slight American accent

"Don't be silly child, we are just a bit shocked, I'm sure once we get you back in your rightful place everything will start to feel normal" Hermione smiled at her biological dad. She could see a lot of Pansy in him with his more sharp features and green eyes. Hermione's golden eye had come from her mother but the shape of them was very much like her father. "We shall be going now Mrs Homered, thank you for reuniting us with our stolen child. We shall be leaving immediately" looking at the hint of protest from his daughter "There is no need to get any of your things, anything those muggles gave you can be destroyed" with that he took his family and left.

* * *

Lucia sat in her office with a drink trying to get rid of the headache she now had, nothing about that had seemed real and the more she thought about what made her feel wrong the more it hurt. She was startled when an unfamiliar man apparated into her office.

"I'm sorry about this Headmistress as one educator to another thank you for your services."

Later that day when asked about the important matter she had to discuss with wizards from England, she couldn't remember having ever met them.


	17. Chapter 17

Arriving back at Parkinson manor Hermione didn't have to fake any of her reactions. "This is beautiful do you live here all the time?" she asked in amazement

"This is our main residence, we also have a small villa in the south of France and an apartment in Italy" Damon responded quite amused with his newly discovered daughter's enthusiasm he loved Pansy but even he had to admit she could be a bit of a spoiled brat. Thinking of Pansy he knew this was going to be difficult she loved being an only child and with the agreement with the Malfoys he knew that they would want this daughter as part of their family especially since he could sense the power emanating from her. "Dippy" he called summoning his personal house-elf. With a pop the elf appeared.

"Yous called master?" The young elf greeted

"Fetch my daughter and have a light lunch prepared in the parlour" Damon ordered

Hermione grimaced at the way he spoke to the elf but hid it quickly. "You have another daughter?" she queried

"Oh yes, I guess you haven't been informed. You are a twin." With that Pansy appeared at the top of the stairs

"What is it Daddy?" the other Parkinson daughter arrived

"We have found your sister darling, it appears Muggles stole her away." Pansy and Hermione had practiced this a week ago, they needed to convince Damon, and they each quickly sliced a small bit of their palm so that their father didn't see.

"Pansy" she greeted holding out her hand. As soon as their hands touched a gold glow burst through the room signalling the blood bond again.

"Oh this is marvellous, Pansy you must try out your magic" Alexis cheered.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Pansy said flicking her wand an elf that was stood at the side of the room about to announce lunch floated about ten feet in the air.

Damon was so happy that he grabbed his wife and kissed her. Alexis was a bit taken aback this wasn't the reaction she had been expecting from her heartless husband and felt slightly guilty for wishing him dead all these years. "We shall talk later wife, he said seductively in her ear" trying to hide her repulsion she just smiled at her husband and walked through to the parlour.

Hermione was worried; Damon had been the uncontrollable element in her plans from the start, having him now acting like the loving caring father was not something she had planned for.

Dinner was an interesting experience; Damon wanted to know all about his new daughter. Whenever she struggled with the question she would bring the topic back to her muggle parents thus making Damon change the subject. It was decided that due to Allison and Alyssa being so similar in names that she could go by the name Ally.

* * *

Damon sat in his study thinking about the day's events. He couldn't believe he now had a whole family as soon as the gold glow had come off his daughters he knew the part that made their family complete had returned. When Alexis had been pregnant with the twins they were very much in love having gone against the traditional arranged marriage norms. However, when one of the girls had been a squib and the other daughter very weak in magical talent he had blamed his wife and in everything but name separated from her. He loved Pansy as she doted on him but still it did feel like a part of him was missing. Now with the truth revealed and his daughter returned he hoped it was not too late to get his family back together.

He was just sitting down for a glass of fire whiskey when the floo activated.

"Damon my friend we need to talk" were the words of Lucius Malfoy as he stepped through the fireplace.

"Ah Lucius I was just about to owl you I have some fantastic news!" Damon started

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news my friend it appears that Pansy has broken the contract between our families, she has been involved with another young man, a Mr Blaise Zabini." Lucius had been informed by Draco that Pansy was now dating Blaise and that the two of them had seldom left the boys dorm in the last two weeks of school. Draco was unaware that the contract forbade any infidelity on the girl's part meaning that the lives of the Parkinson's would be forfeit.

"Oh don't worry old friend, this makes my news even better, we have found our other daughter. It appears as though she hadn't died as we'd thought and in fact was stolen by dirty muggles, thankfully they have already met their end and she has been reunited with us" Damon stated offering his friend a much needed fire whiskey.

"But Damon, she's been raised by muggles how can she possibly be a suitable wife for my son." Lucius spoke concerned

"Well my friend doing a magical test on her when she wasn't paying attention her magic is off the scale, if I dare say even more stronger than that of the dark lord" He muttered the last bit quietly.

"If that's the case I'm looking forward to meeting my future daughter-in-law" Lucius said raising his glass to toast with his friend.

Hermione smiled to herself as she passed her father's study. Stage one complete.

* * *

Alexis laid in bed at night feeling extremely guilty. Damon had just left after their 'talk' which had involved a lot of kissing and holding each other. She had stopped it going any further than that claiming a headache and needing to think about things. How could she be considering returning to him after everything that he had done, and then there was Severus to consider, he'd had his heart broken before and she knew that he was in love with her, she was beginning to love him too.

The plan so far had gone well Damon didn't notice anything suspicious about their reactions, the big challenge would come when they threw a ball announcing the return of Alyssa.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you so much for all the reviews. Keep them coming please!

* * *

Hermione was exhausted, a week had passed since she became Alyssa Parkinson and her mother was trying to make up for lost time it appeared. She'd been dragged to more clothes shops than she knew existed, Hermione found it amusing that even purebloods shopped in the muggle world.

"Mother my feet hurt please no more!" Hermione whined.

"Don't do that you sound so much like your sister when you do" her mother chastised her. It was heart-warming to Alexis how close the three Parkinson ladies had become in the last week. Alexis had felt so comfortable around her daughter that she'd discussed her confusion over Damon and Severus. Alyssa had been an excellent confidant to Alexis and she didn't know how she would have managed without her. At the moment the scowl on her face when told she sounded like Pansy made her giggle.

"Do I have enough clothes now?" Hermione pleaded with her mother she couldn't take much more of this. They'd spent the whole week getting Hermione/Alyssa adjusted to being a Parkinson. Tonight a ball was being held in honour of the returning Parkinson. Hermione was exhausted she'd been using the time turner to return to life as Hermione Granger on odd days to make sure no one suspected her of being both people. It was getting so confusing for her that she was glad she had made the decision to only continue it for a short time before Hermione met her untimely end and became Alyssa full time. She had being going slightly crazy when from a distance she saw Harry and Ron with Hermione. She remembered what Dumbledore had said to her in her third year when using the time turner, 'dangerous things happen to wizards who meddle with time'.

"One can never have enough clothes dear" Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to follow her mother's orders. She hadn't spoken to her father much since she had an argument with the night after she moved in when he had informed her that she would be marrying Draco Malfoy in four months' time when she returned home for Christmas from Hogwarts. She had screamed at him that she wouldn't be forced into some archaic tradition of marrying someone she'd never met. The real reason she was angry was that she had hoped she'd have a couple of years before she had to marry Draco now she had a new life and soon to be new husband and she was only fifteen. Thankfully though her mother hadn't dragged her wedding dress shopping yet but she knew that would be coming after her introduction to Draco this evening.

"Pansy, please tell our mother that enough is enough!" Hermione pleaded with her twin sister, since living together and with Pansy not being distracted by Blaise they had got to know each other a little better and felt more like sisters.

"I'm not helping I'm just glad she's not torturing me for a change" although Pansy did enjoy shopping she didn't enjoy trying things on, if looks good kill the one she would be getting right now from her twin would be worse than an avada kedava.

"We are almost finished just the dress for tonight and then we're all done. Are you excited to see Draco dear?" Alexis couldn't talk as freely to her daughter when she was inside the manor but outside she could ask her some carefully veiled questions.

"It'll be interesting to see what he thinks of me, what do you think for a colour Slytherin green?" Hermione replied with a smirk worthy of the Slytherin prince.

* * *

"Lords and Ladies, honoured friends, we thank you for joining us on this most magnificent evening. Years ago we were blessed to be on the verge of welcoming twins into our family when the unthinkable happened and one was lost to us. The daughter we thought had died was in fact stolen from us by a muggle, but now she has been returned to her rightful place. I present to you Alyssa Rose Parkinson"

Draco looked up ready to greet Hermione at the bottom of the stairs what he saw however made him gasp. Hermione was beautiful before but to look on her now he knew he looked like a love-sick puppy with his mouth hanging open, this was confirmed when his father elbowed him in the ribs to snap him out of it.

"Ms Parkinson, may I introduce myself Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco took her hand kissed it and bowed to his future bride.

A faint blush appeared on Hermione's cheek and she curtsied to Draco. He then escorted her to the ballroom floor and proceeded to have the first dance.

"You are stunning Alyssa, could have warned me nearly gave me a heart attack," he teased Hermione.

"Thought you would enjoy the surprise Draco, speaking of surprises I hear Christmas will be an eventful time" Draco could detect that she in part blamed him, it was his family who were insisting on a quick wedding; they were concerned that with the erratic nature of the dark lord that Draco would be disposed of thus ending the Malfoy line.

"I believe someone else would like a dance" Draco indicated to the man approaching, even though he was wearing a glamour everyone in the room knew it was the dark lord.

"May I cut in Mr Malfoy" even though this should have been a question there was no hint of waiting for an answer as the dark lord took Hermione's hand and escorted her away from the Malfoy heir. Draco let them walk away but kept within short distance so he could hear most of the conversation.

"Welcome home Miss Parkinson, I must admit I am very pleased to have the honour of meeting you and you seem to have taken the looks in the family." His compliments made Hermione's skin crawl. Making sure that her mental shields were in place she smiled politely and blushed like a good little follower she wanted to be. "Your father must have many offers for your hand"

"Not that I'm aware of Sir, but I am already engaged to Mr Malfoy." Hoping to get him off of her as soon as possible.

"That is such a shame Miss Parkinson, I'm sure I could have found you a very good position within my circle." The hint was there, and it scared Hermione she didn't consider the dark lord being interested in her like this, she had heard snippets of conversation about his appetite but she assumed with Bellatrix now returned he wouldn't be looking elsewhere. The song came to an end and Hermione was never so glad of anything.

"Thank you for the dance my lord" Hermione bowed and walked back towards Draco.

"We need to speak to my father and mother" Hermione said with an urgent tone to her.

Finding her father talking to the Malfoys worked even better. "Daddy" Hermione interrupted, hoping that by calling him daddy she could have him wrapped around her little finger. "Draco and I are really happy with the agreement, maybe since all our friends are here we should announce the engagement." If this was done in a public way the dark lord would find it more difficult to try and change anything.

"Oh darling, I'm so pleased, of course." Casting a sonorus charm to get the room's attention he announced the happy news to cheers around the room.

Hermione noticed one person not cheering and that chilled her to the core.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry to the reviewer who said my chapters were too short and not enough detail. This is my first attempt at a story. I'm not a professional writer its just something I'm doing for fun.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was angry. His followers tried their best to avoid eye contact and kept the edge of the room so as not to become his next target. Currently that was Damon Parkinson.

"Why if you are so loyal do you refuse me so Damon" the dark lord hissed continuing to keep his cruciatus on his victim. "Isn't it an honour for your daughter to be at my side?"

Damon couldn't answer these questions he was in too much pain. He was just glad that Alexis wasn't here as well. The curse was lifted momentarily for Damon to answer. "I didn't realise my Lord, I thought with Bellatrix's return you wouldn't be interested in that way, we have a long standing arrangement with the Malfoys I'm afraid it cannot be broken."

Bellatrix stood at the side anger radiating from her, how her lover dare try to replace her especially with a child who wouldn't know what to do. However hard Bellatrix appeared the thought of her 'Tom' waiting for her when she got out of Azkaban was what kept her going. "My Lord, let's talk about more important issues, I'm sure you don't need this child" she spat the last word. "Draco and the girl will produce some very powerful faithful followers."

"Draco" The Dark lord asked the young boy to come forward. "I believe it's time to redeem your family name so that you are worthy of the young Miss Parkinson. I have a very important mission for you." With that Draco was petrified knowing that when the dark lord gives you a task, if you fail, you die.

Hermione was currently sat at the burrow listening to Ron rant as usual. "Pansy has a twin sister, probably another pug-nosed evil Slytherin." Hermione felt sick there were Harry and Ron her two best friends judging before they'd even met Alyssa. Hermione often found it easier to refer to Alyssa as a different person. The 'Daily Prophet' had arrived today with pictures of the ball announcing the discovery of the lost Parkinson.

"Harry, Ron, she might not be like them" Hermione stated but she knew it was pointless. Today was the last day before returning to Hogwarts for their sixth year and Harry was getting more and more twisted by the influence of the dark lord on his mind and the loss of Sirius.

Hermione had been replaying the last week day by day, sometimes she felt her head was going to explode and so far in the week she'd only managed 14hours of sleep, with the Parkinson's she blamed her exhaustion on all the upheaval of having a new life catching up with her; with Harry and Ron her lack of health gave her the excuse to disappear and have 'alone' time. This would be the last time that she would be spending time with Harry and Ron before heading to Hogwarts. They had received their Hogwarts letters today and Hermione was named prefect she felt like it was a bit of a kick in the teeth Dumbledore knew that she wouldn't be remaining as Hermione for very long. She hadn't received her letter as Alyssa yet which was something to look forward to.

"Don't be naïve Hermione all snakes are the same" Ron stated as if it was a fact. Hermione realised there was no arguing and hoped when she was sorted that Alyssa wouldn't be in Slytherin.

"We need to head to Diagon Alley to get our supplies." Hermione interrupted before Ron could carry on with his tirade.

_Dear Miss Parkinson_

_I wish to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have received your school transcripts and are very pleased to offer you the role of school prefect. We have no doubt that any house that you are sorted into will be very privileged to have such a strong student. On arriving at Hogwarts you will be sorted with the other first years. Attached is a list of books you will need for your studies of your sixth year of magical education._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry_

"Congratulations dear, your school report must have been outstanding to be made a prefect before even being sorted" Her father gushed; she'd noticed he looked a little weak after returning from a meeting last night. Draco hadn't spoken to her yet either and considering up until last night they were talking everyday Hermione was worried.

"Thank you father; I am looking forward to going to Hogwarts it will be a big change from my old school but I'm sure Draco will help me. Speaking of which, have you heard from Draco he hasn't answered my owl from yesterday, which is very unlike him." Hermione queried trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Erm… I'm sure it's nothing dear." Her father answered not meeting her eyes.

Hermione knew something was wrong, she wasn't an idiot; she just didn't realise how wrong things were going to get.


	20. Chapter 20

After arriving in Diagon Alley Hermione was anxious; she could sense that she was here it was a very strange feeling of deja-vu.

"We don't have much time today boys, how about I go get all our books and you get the potions supplies and then we'll meet back at Fred and George's shop?" She hoped with this plan that she wouldn't run into herself, she had no idea what would happen if that event occurred.

"Sure Hermione you go enjoy your book trawl." The guys smiled to themselves knowing they'd got the better end of the deal.

Hermione then went and ordered the books before having them delivered to the burrow. She then went down the alley behind the bookstore. Checking that there was no one around Hermione took her time turner and turned back five hours. Being 3am and no one was around she apparated to Parkinson Manor and got into bed to get some much needed sleep before going back to Diagon Alley as Alyssa.

* * *

"Will the Malfoys be joining us today father?" She still hadn't heard from Draco and Pansy had learnt from Blaise that it was something bad that happened at a death eater meeting. Hermione knew that Draco would have no choice in taking the mark she just hoped he was not forced to do something that would damage his soul. She was beginning to like Draco; when you got past all the years of taunting he had done and the sarcastic attitude he was a sweet caring guy. He had admitted that he fancied her when she was Hermione, so she was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt and give him a second chance.

"Sorry dear, they already had Draco's supplies delivered, I'm sure you'll see him on the train. You have fun with your mother and sister. I know how girls love to shop." Damon Parkinson sat stiffly in his chair. The aftershocks had still not stopped and he didn't want to appear weak in front of his family.

"Come girls, we need to hurry or the place will be swarming with Mudblood and blood traitors" Hermione hid her grimace at her mother's words but knew they were purely for Damon's benefit.

Arriving in Diagon Alley Hermione knew she had to avoid the book shop and steered her family in the direction of the potions store. She knew Harry and Ron were there but thankfully there was no confrontation as without Draco there to antagonise them they kept to themselves only sneaking the occasional look at the new girl. Everything was going well until Pansy wanted to go to Weasley's joke shop.

"But Alyssa, everyone will be in there, you can't go to your first day of Hogwarts not experiencing things." Hermione found it amusing how Pansy had managed to compartmentalise the situation. She didn't associate Hermione with being Alyssa choosing to ignore the whole thing. While this was quite amusing it did create a problem when she failed to see the time turner situation with running into herself.

"I don't want to run into the golden trio Pans!" trying the direct approach.

"OHHH I'm being silly aren't I. Why don't you go to the book shop then while mother and I go there, is that ok?" Pansy asked trying to make up for her earlier stupidity.

"That will be fine. If you can't find me, I'll meet you back at the Manor. Ok?" Hermione asked knowing she'd have to return to being original Hermione once time caught up to itself. Again the headache started.

Arriving at the book store Hermione didn't have much time. She completed her purchases and had them set to be delivered to Parkinson Manor and then went to the alley just in time to catch the back of herself disappearing. On seeing just that glimpse she was violently ill. Making a mental note of her symptoms as she planned on writing a book on time turners after this whole mess was over. Hermione straightened up, put her glamour as Hermione back and made her way to the joke shop.

* * *

Hermione was amazed and so pleased for the Weasley twins, the joke shop was fantastic. It was a sea of colour in the darkening world that they now found themselves in. She saw Ron trying to get a family discount and Harry checking out some other gadgets while a hoard of girls stared and giggled to themselves at the other two members of the golden trio. Hermione was looking at love potions when she saw Cormac out the corner of her eye staring at her; she quickly headed over to Ron and Harry so that he wouldn't approach her.

"Are you nearly done boys?" Hermione asked noticing the Parkinson's out of the corner of her eye. She knew that Alyssa wouldn't be with them so the feeling of foreboding was not with her.

"Sure Hermione lets go its getting a bit too rich in here for my taste." Ron said; Hermione was unsure whether he was referring to his brother refusing to give a discount or the Parkinson's. Hermione was sick of the prejudice that existed on both sides and since coming into her heritage she had noticed it more and more. She was glad that she wouldn't be maintaining two persona's once at Hogwarts as Ron would have a fit discovering she was a rich pure-blood; sometimes she thought the only reason he liked being around her was because of her lower blood status. The Weasley's were a lovely family as a whole but somehow Ron and Ginny had become more and more interested in the limelight and social standing that came with being associated with the 'boy that lived'.

"I'm going to head home from here, want to spend one more day with mum and dad before going back to Hogwarts. I'll see you on the train" Hermione said giving them both a hug.

She left the shop found an empty alleyway and transformed back into Alyssa. She hadn't lied completely to the boys she was going to go check on the Grangers one last time; she wanted to place some wards up to give her warning if any death eaters attacked. Although there was no indication that they were her parents that wouldn't stop a death eater attacking simply because they were muggles.

After that was done she headed to her old house. Looking at the abandoned building that she had called home for so long she felt empty. The amount of planning and detachment she had had towards the whole situation was weighing her down. She used her patronus to seek out Severus. She made a note that it had changed slightly but she couldn't figure out what it was before it left the room.

"You called" The bored tone of her Potions master announced as he apparated into the room.

"It needs to be done now. Cast the dark mark and destroy the house, have you managed to find a body?" She asked, Severus noted that she looked exhausted, he hadn't seen her since the end of term and he could tell that the situation had taken a large chuck of spirit out of her.

"Of course I've been waiting on your call. A young girl of same height and weight was murdered last week; she has no family so the body was never claimed. I've had it on stasis for a week now." Severus chose to match her detachment and avoid a personal conversation as he was worried the girl was about to break down. Although he wasn't as cold hearted as most of his students would believe he still was a man and didn't handle crying women well.

"Ok. Let's do this."

* * *

**Sorry guys but this will be the last chapter for a few days. I'm struggling with Hermione's death scene. Hopefully get it done within the week. Keep reviewing and if anyone has any suggestions they'll be greatly appreciated xx**


End file.
